Heureux
by Dark Sasu
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke, Naruto sur une mission arrive peu avant la fin de la journée... narusasu lemon


Titre : Heureux

Couple : Narusasu

Note : ça se passe bien après les scan

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Heureux**

Il était déjà tard. En cette fin juillet le soleil était couché laissant sa place à la lune et aux étoiles. Pourtant, aux portes du village caché de la feuille, une ombre venait de surgir des bois. Légèrement essoufflée, elle ne prit pourtant pas le temps de faire une pause et fonça directement vers la tour de l'Hokage où elle savait qu'elle trouverait sa propriétaire endormie sur une pile de document, un verre de saké à portée de main. Passant comme d'habitude par la fenêtre, l'ombre s'affala directement dans le fauteuil attendant patiemment que Tsunadae se réveille après avoir légèrement sursauté à son arrivée. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, elle n'avait pas bougé, bien qu'une ou deux rides se frayent un chemin à travers son jutsu.

- Tu as fait plus vite que prévu gamin

- J'ai déjà trop trainé…

Même son sous masque, l'Hokage pouvait deviner le ninja en train de bouder

- Alors cette mission ?

- Franchement emmerdante à souhait mais ça tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas Baachan ?

- Tu sais bien que j'aurai envoyé quelqu'un d'autre si c'était possible, mais ça ne l'était pas.

- Je sais…

Naruto, puisque c'est de lui qu'il s'agit, retira son masque. Personne n'était là et de toute façon, ce n'était pas avec son masque de renard ou son surnom, Kitsune qu'il pouvait garder son identité secrète. Ses cheveux blonds un peu plu long qu'avant pendaient devant ses yeux d'un bleu toujours aussi pur.

Il avait été envoyé sur une mission spéciale dans le pays du vent pour prêter main forte au Kazekage dans une affaire d'espionnage. Grâce à ses nombreux talents d'ANBU dus pour la plupart à sa fusion avec Kyuubi, il était passé maître dans cette maîtrise, surpassant parfois l'odorat de Kiba et la maîtrise dans l'art de la dissimulation de ses paires. Le plus gros problème ne résidait pas vraiment dans la mission elle-même mais plutôt dans sa durée.

On était aujourd'hui le 23juillet et il n'avait plus que trente minutes avant de complètement rater l'anniversaire de Sasuke. C'était surtout cela qui l'avait énervé, sans oublier le fait que le brun était absent lorsqu'il avait reçu la mission. Bref ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis trois semaines. Sa patience avait des limites et ça, tout le monde au village le savait. C'est pourquoi Tsunadae décida de passer les détails pour ce soir.

- Tu peux aller le rejoindre… tu me feras ton rapport après-demain

- Tu m'étonnes…

- Je deviens trop vieille pour subir tes sautes d'humeur, gamin

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage du renard qui inclina respectueusement la tête avant de filer dans un tourbillon de feuille.

Il se changea bien vite dans les vestiaires vides des ANBU et partit directement chez lui. Chez eux. Ils avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble peu après le retour du brun après leur victoire commune sur l'Akatsuki.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé du passé, ils avaient simplement décidé de vivre dans le présent et de ne plus se soucier des autres. Personne n'avait fait de remarque : c'était trop évident pour surprendre qui que ce soit. Ils avaient ensuite passé ensemble les épreuves pour monter de grade puisqu'ils étaient tout deux officiellement genins, jusqu'à arriver au grade d'ANBU. Ils avaient d'ailleurs demandé à Tsunadae en guise de remerciement pour service rendu au village d'avoir des missions uniquement en duo ou avec d'autres personnes en plus. L'un et l'autre avait beaucoup de mal à se séparer plus d'une heure. Leur dernière mission les avait séparé : Sasuke avait été requis sur une mission spécial tandis que Naruto avait la sienne.

Depuis le retour du brun, ils ne s'étaient quasiment pas quittés, restant juste des amis. Ce petit jeu avait duré presque un an jusqu'à l'anniversaire de Naruto. Ce jour-là, notre jeune héros avait fêté ses 20ans, entouré de tous les gens qu'ils aimaient et disons simplement qu'ils avaient beaucoup bu.

_Flash Back_

Naruto venait de dire au revoir à Sakura et Saï, le nouveau couple de l'année qui avait étonné beaucoup de monde. La plupart pensait qu'elle voulait juste remplacer Sasuke mais elle avait crié haut et fort que ce n'était pas le cas. Certains l'avaient cru, d'autres pas mais elle s'en moquait bien. L'avis de tous ne comptait pas à ses yeux. En fait, seuls les avis de Naruto et Sasuke avaient eu de l'importance et ce n'était certainement pas eux qui allaient lui enlever ce bonheur si durement trouvé. Le blond repartit s'asseoir ou disons plutôt s'affaler à côté de Sasuke dans le divan. Le silence dura à peine une minute avant que Naruto ne recommence à parler :

- Ne Teme

- Hn ?

- Sakura-chaaaaaan a l'air vraiiiiiiiment heureuuuuuuse !

En fait, seul Naruto avait beaucoup bu et dans ces cas-là, il était nettement plus joyeux que d'habitude, se laissant aller à redevenir le gamin qu'il était quelques années plutôt. Sasuke détestait boire et il servait souvent de Bob à son ami. Heureusement pour ce soir, ils étaient chez eux. Il n'aurait qu'à mettre l'autre au lit et c'était bon.

- Et alors ?

- Bah je trouve çaaaaa choueeeeeeeette que l'un de nous trois ait trouvééééééé du bonheur !

- Tu n'es pas heureux Usuratonkachi ?

- Siiiiiiiii mais c'est paaaaaas la même chooooooooose

Soulevant un sourcil perplexe, Sasuke observa Naruto d'un peu plus près. Il avait bien vu ces derniers temps que le blond semblait souvent dans la lune. Il n'était pas distrait au point de rater une mission mais dès qu'ils rentraient chez eux, ça lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent d'aller sur le balcon et de sembler partir très loin dans ses pensées. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout le voir comme ça mais lorsqu'il avait voulu en savoir plus, Naruto avait changé de sujet si bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu de réponse. C'était peut être le bon moment pour le cuisiner. Malgré Kyuubi, le blond avait toujours mal supporté l'alcool. Le brun décida d'en profiter :

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas la même chose ?

- Baaaaaaah Sakuraaaa-chan elle est heureuuuuuuse avec quelqu'uuuuuunnnnn

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke croyait voir le fond du problème mais au lieu de le calmer, une boule se forma dans sa gorge

- Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle ?

- Naaaaaaaannnnn qu'est-ce que tu racontes temeeeeeee… Saku… Sakura-chaaaaaan c'est ma ptiiiiite sœur

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre alors ?

- Te le diraaaaaiiiiiii pas !

- Pourquoi ? Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?

- Bien sûr Sasu-chaaaaaan ! Mais c'est mooooooon seeeeeeecret !

Sasu-chan. Naruto avait appelé ainsi Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il était bourré. La première fois, ça avait tellement surpris le brun qu'il était resté une minute sans rien faire. Depuis il s'y était habitué autant qu'à ses teme. C'étaient leurs surnoms. Personne ne les comprenait. Pourquoi toujours utiliser des insultes ? Ils répondaient simplement que ça faisait partie de leur amitié. C'était un souvenir de leur rivalité, de ce lien qu'ils avaient construit alors qu'il semblait impossible tant ils étaient différents.

Sasuke ne le dira jamais même son la torture, mais il était quelqu'un de très curieux. Le fait de dire que c'est un secret n'arrange rien à cela, il décida de continuer son petit interrogatoire :

- Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à répéter des secrets

- Vouiiiiiii…. Alors tu promets de le garder pour toi ?

- Promis

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke, pestant contre les coussins entre eux. Il se rapprocha encore jusqu'à toucher l'oreille du brun de ses lèvres mais au lieu de parler, il s'affala un peu plus sur Sasuke qui le maintenait déjà assis contre lui. L'Uchiha le tourna pour qu'ils se fassent face. Une minute de silence s'écoula entre eux, seuls leurs regards semblaient se parler. Bleu contre noir. Et puis, comme s'il avait reçu un signal, Naruto approcha ses lèvres de celle de Sasuke et il l'embrassa doucement avant de lui chuchoter un simple « toi ». Le brun ne réagit d'abord pas du tout et puis il sentit le poids du blond peser plus sur lui. En le regardant, il s'aperçut qu'il s'était bêtement endormi.

***

Le lendemain, lorsque Naruto émergea enfin, le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. La tête complètement dans le brouillard, il regarda autour de lui pour tomber sur Sasuke, assis par terre de l'autre côté de la pièce, le brun ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu que l'autre s'était réveillé. Il faut dire qu'après avoir couché Naruto dans son lit, l'Uchiha s'était affalé contre la porte de la chambre du blond et n'avait plus bougé de la nuit. Il l'avait d'abord observé sans trouver d'explication à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Il ne comprenait pas. Et puis, au fur et à mesure que la nuit passée, puis le matin, Sasuke avait passé en revue toute l'année écoulée, tout ce qu'il avait fait avec Naruto. Si au début, il n'y voyait rien de spécial, à force d'y penser et de ressasser certaines journées, il avait fini par se rendre compte que quelque chose entre eux avait changé. Sur le coup, il n'avait rien vu venir mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, lui aussi avait changé. Pas avec les autres. Là il restait monsieur glaçon comme l'avait appelé une fois Naruto. Non avec le blond, il avait commencé à changer. A lui sourire parfois, à vouloir le faire rire, le voir et le rendre heureux, à le protéger bien plus qu'il n'avait besoin durant les missions. Et tous ses faits ne l'étonnaient même pas. Cela semblait normal. Mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

Naruto se souvenait parfaitement de la veille. Il avait bu. Il avait dit et fait quelque chose qui allait tout changer. L'angoisse se propagea soudain dans ses veines tandis qu'il observait le brun. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais Naruto étant Naruto, il se leva du lit et s'approcha de Sasuke pour s'accroupir face à lui.

- Sasuke ?

Il avait prononcé tellement faiblement le nom de son ami qu'il pensait qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu mais le brun releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le blond. Ils se regardèrent un instant, ne sachant comment réagir.

Naruto avait appris à traduire les silences de Sasuke. Il savait parfaitement que celui-ci ne signifiait qu'une chose : l'autre était perdu. Aussi perdu que lui si pas plus.

- Euh écoute si… si ça pose problème on peut juste… oublier ?

- Oublier ?

- Oui… tu sais… j'étais un peu bourré mais…

- Tu ne le pensais pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ça… je le pensais… je le pense mais je… je vois bien que ça te pose problème… je voudrais pas que…. Que ça change quelque chose.

Si Naruto avait appris à comprendre les silences de Sasuke, ce dernier avait appris à lire derrière les faux sourires du blond, à déterminer s'ils étaient vrais ou non et surtout à vouloir à tout pris savoir ce qui avait provoqué cela. Depuis quelques temps, avec lui, Naruto ne souriait que lorsqu'il en avait envie, quand il était vraiment heureux. Sinon il lui arrivait d'être aussi silencieux et aussi impassible que l'Uchiha. C'était un privilège de Sasuke de le voir tel qu'il est vraiment, sans faux semblant. Aujourd'hui pourtant ce faux sourire qu'il haïssait tant avait refait surface.

- Mais ça change quelque chose

- Oui…

- Tu le pensais, tu m'as dit que tu étais amoureux de moi

- …

Comme le blond restait silencieux, Sasuke prit ça comme une invitation à continuer bien qu'il ne sache lui-même comment parler de ça…

- Mais… je… je n'ai pas vu venir tout ça… j'y ai pensé toute la nuit et je

- Si tu ne ressens pas la même chose

- Ecoute-moi Dobe ! C'est déjà assez dur ainsi !

- Pardon

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… que ça doit faire longtemps que ça a changé mais… tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant et… et moi… je n'ai rien vu

Naruto évitait son regard.

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire…

- Tu n'étais pas si bourré que ça hier ne ?

- Non… juste assez pour me donner un peu de courage

Une minute de silence s'installa. Sasuke essayait de capturer le regard du blond pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Comme il n'y arrivait pas, il prit le menton du blond avant de continuer à parler, obligeant l'autre à le regarder avant de le relâcher.

- Alors… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Bah… je ne vais pas te sauter dessus si c'est ça qui te tracasse… mais je peux déménager si ça te dérange

- Nani ?

- Bah avoir un gars qui t'aime dans le même appart c'est peut être…

- Pourquoi tu veux partir Dobe ? On est ensemble, non ?

- Ensemble ?

- Tu sais comme un… couple

- Un couple ? Comme deux gars qui s'aiment ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes encore avec cette tête d'ahuri ?!

- Mais mais mais tu ne dis rien !

- Comment ça je dis rien ?

- Je te dis que je t'aime et tu réponds rien !

- Ah ? Je pensais que c'était sous-entendu…

- Sous-entendu ? Mais comment veux-tu que ce soit sous-entendu !

- Bah je t'aime aussi Baka !

Naruto se releva soudain, traversant sa chambre de long en large. Sasuke fronça les sourcils face à cette nouvelle réaction : ça ne lui fait pas plaisir ? Il se releva lui aussi, faisant craquer ses articulations dans le mouvement mais il ne s'en soucia pas et attrapa le bras du blond qui passait près de lui, l'arrêtant dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Le blond le regarda perdu.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

- Mais… tu étais censé me répondre non…

- Tu ne voulais pas que je te réponde oui ?

- Non enfin si ! Mais… si je ne t'avais pas embrassé hier alors tu… on…

- J'aurais rien vu pendant encore un certain temps… Je ne pensais pas à ça…

- Mais ça te dérange pas ? Tu as réussi à accepter tes sentiments pour moi en une nuit ?!

- On vit ensemble depuis un an, on n'a pas voulu faire des missions sans que l'autre soit là, tu as passé une partie de ta vie à me poursuivre et moi je savais très bien que si je le voulais, quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison alors… non ça ne m'étonne pas tellement

- Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis pour l'admettre ?!

- C'est fait maintenant, non ? Et je suis là aussi

- Oui…

- On peut être heureux comme Sakura maintenant

- Oui…

- Dobe ?

- Hn ?

- Ca va ?

- Oui… ca va même très bien

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Naruto éclata de rire avant de sauter sur Sasuke et de le serrer contre lui. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, sentant enfin cette boule au fond de sa gorge s'apaiser. Enfin il allait pouvoir le rendre heureux.

_Fin du Flash Back_

En arrivant devant la porte de leur appartement, Naruto inspira un grand coup pour se calmer. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de sa vie pour rentrer à Konoha. Il lui restait encore dix minutes avant minuit. Dix minutes d'un jour qu'il aurait voulu parfait pour son homme. Ce serait pour la prochaine fois. Attrapant ses clés dans sa poche, il entra enfin chez lui. Il posa ses sandales près de celles de Sasuke, parfaitement alignée, passa dans le salon vide. Il vit sur la table que son cadeau avait été déballé. Il n'avait pas acheté grand-chose : juste du chocolat noir, petit péché mignon du brun. Son vrai cadeau n'avait pas encore été donné. Il entra ensuite discrètement dans leur chambre. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité et il put enfin l'observer dans leur lit. Il faisait chaud dans la chambre, Sasuke avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte et ne dormait qu'avec un drap et son boxer. Naruto pouvait retracer les lignes de son corps de mémoire. Les traits fins de son visage, ses lèvres charnues, ses muscles bien dessinés ni trop, ni trop peu, juste ce qu'il faut pour se blottir contre un corps bien fait ce qu'il adorait faire. Ses cheveux noirs s'étalaient gracieusement sur l'oreiller. Il se déshabilla, ne laissant comme lui que son boxer et se glissa doucement dans les draps à côté de lui. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de se mettre dans une bonne position que deux orbes noires s'ouvraient sur lui. Naruto lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Joyeux anniversaire Sasu-chan !

- Tu es en retard

- Pas du tout ! C'est encore aujourd'hui pour trois minutes

- Alors merci

Paresseusement, Sasuke se coucha sur Naruto, enfouissant son nez dans la nuque du blond. Le brun avait commencé à faire ça peu après qu'ils se soient mis en couple. Ca n'avait jamais dérangé Naruto qui en profitait pour serrer l'autre contre lui comme un doudou. Leur couple n'avait étonné que peu de monde. Après tout, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, ils se comportaient comme avant, seule une main discrète venant frôlée l'autre était apparue.

Sasuke commençait à se rendormir sous les caresses légères de Naruto lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose sur le torse du blond qui n'était pas censé être là. Il se releva pour observer d'un peu plus près le dessin : c'était un éventail, comme ceux qu'il y avait partout chez lui lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il portait encore discrètement sur ses habits. Un éventail sur le cœur de Naruto. Il leva ses yeux pour tomber sur ceux du blond qui brillait d'une lueur qui ne lui était plus inconnue depuis quelque temps : Naruto le regardait toujours amoureusement ainsi. Au début, ça l'avait un peu perturbé et puis il s'était habitué, lui rendant parfois ce même regard.

- Ton cadeau te plait ?

- C'est toi mon cadeau ?

- Super original tu avoueras ! 100% original et en une seule et unique personne !

Sasuke sourit avant d'avoir une idée qui lui plaisait bien plus :

- Donc tu es à moi ? Et je peux faire tout ce que je veux de toi, c'est ça ?

- Je crois que ça doit être possible oui… tu veux quelque chose ?

La lueur de désir qui avait brillé dans les yeux du brun n'avait nullement échappé au blond. Après tout, ils ne leur avaient pas fallu longtemps avant qu'ils n'expérimentent ce genre de jeu à deux.

Sasuke se releva complètement pour s'asseoir sur les hanches du blond qui s'était assis pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux, très doux, un peu trop doux pour lui, le brun voulait plus. Il colla son corps contre celui de Naruto et lui donna un baiser brûlant passant sa langue entre les lèvres, la faisant danser avec celle du blond.

Naruto avait posé ses mains sur la nuque de Sasuke, la caressant doucement jouant un instant avec les mèches noires. Le brun descendit alors vers la mâchoire, remontant un instant vers une oreille, léchant le lobe le faisant trembler sous lui. Il revint sur le cou et suçota la peau, la faisant rougir pour y laisser sa marque. Quelques gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche de Naruto dont le souffle se faisait saccader.

Sasuke descendit encore plus bas, continuant à suçoter la peau qui était à sa portée. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Les mains de Sasuke se faisaient aventureuses sur la peau bronzée du blond qui frissonnait sous les caresses. Ce dernier ne restait pas sans rien faire : caressant encore et encore le dos du brun, passant parfois très près du boxer sans jamais passer la limite. Se collant l'un contre l'autre, sentant cette peau qui leur avait manqué. Leur cœur battait au même rythme comme une musique connue d'eux seuls. Sasuke descendit encore, jouant un moment avec ses tétons, s'attardant sur le dessin sur le cœur de son amant. Souriant face à cette marque. Il voulait entendre tous les bruits que le blond pouvait émettre. Il voulait entendre ce bruit particulier. Il continua à descendre toujours plus. En arrivant au nombril, il entendit Naruto ronronner comme un chat et un frisson parcouru tout son corps face à ce bruit. Voilà. Comme ça.

Il stoppa un instant au boxer qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin, provoquant un grognement à sa victime consentante ce qui le fit sourire. Il fit descendre le boxer en soulevant légèrement les fesses du blond, en profitant pour les toucher un peu plus. Naruto était maintenant complètement nu face au regard du brun qui lui portait toujours son boxer. Sasuke se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa encore et encore.

Le blond en profita pour changer leur position et il se retrouva au dessus de son amant. Il voulait lui aussi entendre tous les bruits que le brun pouvait pousser, il voulait retrouver sa peau et ressentir son odeur. Il fit le même chemin que Sasuke avait fait sur lui, s'attardant sur la clavicule gauche, sur les tétons, sur une fine cicatrice qu'il sentit juste au dessus du nombril, sur la hanche droite où il tira de son amant un joli couinement. Le brun rougit en entendant le bruit. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait couiné ainsi. Il sentit Naruto pouffer près de son ventre faisant contracter ses abdominaux que le blond chatouillait de son souffle. Le blond décida de passer à l'étape suivante en retirant le boxer, libérant la virilité du brun qui poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Dès que son boxer eut rejoint le reste de leurs vêtements, Sasuke inversa à nouveau leur position, embrassa un moment Naruto et il descendit enfin vers la virilité du jeune homme. Le brun souffla du nez dessus provoquant un frisson de plaisir dans le corps du blond qui en demandait plus. Il déposa doucement un baiser sur le bout de la verge tendue, pour faire de même tout le long. Naruto bougeait son bassin pour avoir plus de sensation. Le brun lui accorda en posant ses mains sur les hanches du blond arrêtant les mouvements désordonnés et il engloutit totalement la verge dans sa bouche. Le blond poussa un gémissement qui excita encore plus Sasuke qui commença un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide, cessant à certains moments pour faire durer le plaisir, s'attirant des grognements de temps en temps lorsqu'il le mordillait. Naruto avait posé ses mains dans les cheveux ébène et il suivait le mouvement de la tête. Lorsqu'il sentit que la jouissance n'allait pas tarder, il voulu prévenir son amant :

- Sa…Sasuuu… je vais…

Mais ce dernier continua ses mouvements et lorsque Naruto jouit dans sa bouche, il avala toute la substance blanchâtre jusqu'à la dernière goutte, léchant une dernière fois le membre du blond qui était toujours perdu dans les étoiles. Quand il remonta pour l'embrasser encore une fois, il s'arrêta en l'observant un moment : il le trouvait vraiment magnifique avec ses joues rougies par le plaisir, ses lèvres devenues plus rouge à cause de ses baisers, quelques mèches blondes collaient à son front à cause de la sueur. Quand il revint à lui, le blond fixa Sasuke au-dessus de lui.

- Sasu ?

- Hn ? Je me disais que j'avais de la chance

- De devoir me supporter ?

- Que tu m'aies attendu

C'était rare lorsque Sasuke parlait du passé, surtout de cette partie là de sa vie. Naruto n'aimait pas trop non plus s'y attarder. Ils avaient fait leur choix à cette époque, peut être pas toujours bon mais ils étaient là ensemble aujourd'hui avec les choix qu'ils avaient fait. Le passé restait le passé.

- N'y pense pas trop, ne ? On est là tous les deux. C'est… c'était ton anniversaire, tu as 21ans et on est ensemble depuis neuf mois et tout va bien

- Oui tu as raison… où on en était ?

Naruto sourit en lui déposant un baiser chaste sur les lèvres avant de s'allonger à nouveau, attendant la suite. Sasuke se pencha à nouveau sur lui, l'embrassa avant de présenter au blond trois doigts à l'entrée de sa bouche. Ce dernier s'empressa de les lécher. Quand ils furent assez humidifiés, le brun les retira et parcourut du regard le corps étendu sous le sien avant de soulever les jambes bronzées. Il plaça un doigt à l'entrée de la chaude cavité et l'enfonça doucement. Le blond se crispa un moment. Le brun retourna s'occuper de sa virilité qui était de nouveau en forme, lui faisant oublier la douleur de l'intrusion. Quand le premier doigt fut accepté, il le sortit et le rentra à nouveau plusieurs fois, étendant le corps sous lui. Il entra ensuite un deuxième doigt et un troisième. Naruto se tendit encore mais il se relaxa vite en sentant la main du brun sur sa virilité. Quand il fut sûr qu'il avait assez étiré et préparé le corps du blond, Sasuke présenta sa virilité à l'entrée et il se pencha au dessus du visage de son amant. Il l'embrassa doucement et entra. Il le sentit se tendre à nouveau mais il se détendit bien vite, laissant le brun entrer complètement en lui. Quand il fut entré jusqu'à la garde, il s'arrêta un instant en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Naruto était si étroit, si chaud, il avait l'impression d'être là où il devrait être. Ce dernier bougea donnant le signal à Sasuke pour commencer à bouger. Il démarra en douceur, profitant, gouttant chaque instant à l'intérieur du blond. Sous lui, celui-ci gémissait de plaisir attrapant les épaules du brun pour s'y accrocher, pour ne pas perdre pied trop vite. Sasuke bougea de plus en plus vite, pilonnant le blond, le faisant crier de plus en plus fort. Il le sentit se tendre quand il jouit et il le suivit dans le coup de rein suivant. Il s'effondra sur lui, essoufflé et complètement détendu. Il resta un moment à l'intérieur du blond. Celui-ci le garda dans ses bras, jouant avec ses mèches, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Après un long moment, Sasuke se retira des bras chaud et du corps du blond avant de se recoucher à côté de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il vit Naruto s'endormir assez rapidement, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le suivre mais il se sentait tellement bien qu'il voulut profiter encore de cet instant. Regardant son amant, il se souvint du tatouage que ce dernier venait de faire. Souriant, il se dit que pour une fois, il avait déjà trouvé le prochain cadeau d'anniversaire de Naruto.

**Owari**

* * *

Voilou j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


End file.
